Safe From The Storm
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Vampiro and his sons, along with Gena, Phantasmo and Melodica, show Cassie and Tyina that with loving family around, they don't need to fear anything. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**A wonderful story done by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Vamps, Splix, Gena, and Tyina. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Vampiro, Phantasmo, and Melodica and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

**Safe From The Storm**

Cassie was currently holding her hand to her chest and laid back in silence; she was absolutely horrified right about now. Many of the aliens had just been released from mind control, but not before they gave she and the family a huge scare!

"I think I need to just relax," she said, now shakily trying to drink some apple cider.

"Are you alright, young one?" a voice asked. Cassie let out a shout and spilled her cup of cider on the floor, making the person jump in surprise. "Hold on there, little one!"

It was none other than Vampiro and Phantasmo. They were almost under the mind control, but their experience and strength helped them escape and save the others.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Melodica asked, now walking around the corner.

"I-I'm fine," Cassie said, holding her chest.

"Now come here, young one; there is nothing to be scared of," Phantasmo soothed, now floating closer. But before Cassie could respond, Tyina walked in and her eyes widened too at the sight of the aliens. Melodica noticed that they had not met her yet and her eyes glistened with excitement.

"Hello there, young one~," she greeted warmly.

"H-Hello…," Tyina squeaked out. For she, like Cassie, had a deep fear of mummies and ghosts but she tried to be strong.

"Now, now, you two…easy there," Vampiro said, now also seeing Gena come in. Gena immediately noticed the girls' fears.

"Hey…easy. We are all family, remember…," Gena said.

"I know that, but…well…," Cassie said.

"I know the mind control shook you up, but rest assured, we are back to normal now," Vampiro said, now placing a hand on Cassie's shoulder.

Cassie nodded and she tried to be strong when suddenly a rock came flying through the window and shattering the window. Glass cut both Cassie and Tyina on the face and the two screamed and ran out in a panic!

"HEY! Girls, wait! Wait a moment!" Melodica called, now chasing after them.

"Do not let them get away!" Vampiro said.

Hearing the commotion, some aliens came in and began to clean up the mess as Gena and the others ran after Tyina and Cassie. But the girls vanished!

"I can sense Cassie near…," Vampiro said.

"We need to secure the house immediately and then we will find those two," Melodica said, now hurrying and seeing to the other children.

* * *

_Later that night…_

Cassie was scared and hiding under a table in the cold basement. She sneezed because she was getting a cold, but she had a stick in her hand and her face was bleeding.

"Nope! Not gonna die today! Not today!" She said, now looking around. But she gasped as she heard the light turn on and someone coming down the stairs.

"Cassie? Are you down here?" A voice called. It was the Vladat King, Vampiro. Cassie stifled her voice and tried to be quiet. She was still startled from everything that day. Vampiro, sensing her energy, came down and kneeled by the table. Once he lifted the table cloth, he saw the shaking girl under the sheet. "Oh Cassie…come out of there so I can see to that little face of yours."

"I-I'm fine…," she said.

"No, you're not…the storm has scared you and you are still shaken up from earlier; let me help you," he smiled, now gently leaning in and nuzzling her nose with his. Cassie giggled a bit and let the large being pull her gently from her hiding spot and pick her up. "You are coming with me and my sons."

"B-But I…," she started, but a claw stopped her speech.

"No, young one…now come with me…," he smiled, now carrying her up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Tyina was hiding in higher part of the house near the attic. She was hiding under a blanket and almost crying because of being so shaken up too. Gena heard the small whimpering and stuck her head under the blanket.

"Honey, there you are," she said in relief. "Melodica, Phantasmo, and I were looking for you."

"I-I'm fine," Tyina said shyly.

"Tyina, you're still scared…I can see it. Come…let's have some pumpkin donuts and cider," she grinned.

"I-I just want to stay here," Tyina said quietly, but Gena wasn't having it. She dove in and began tickling Tyina's stomach, making the girl laugh in glee. The two began playfully wrestling and Tyina sat on Gena's back and tickled her back and sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHHEHEHEHEHEY! Get back here!" Gena laughed, now feeling her tickle her sides more. But after a few seconds, Tyina stopped and Gena gently bounced her to get her attention. "Hey…honey? Why did you stop? Are you alright?"

Gena craned to look behind her and chuckled and she saw the reason for Tyina stopping. Both Melodica and Phantasmo were in front of her.

"Hello there, guys; I found her! Care to help me tickle her?" Gena laughed, now bouncing Tyina more. But as they moved forward, Tyina shyly moved back.

"Oh no you don't," Melodica laughed, now briskly scooping the girl in her arms and walking away with her. Tyina tried to carefully squirm, but Melodica kept her grip.

"Nope…you're coming back with us," she smiled, now carrying her back to the room. Gena smiled as she got up, knowing they had it under control and she went to check on the other children.

Once Tyina was placed on the bed, she saw Phantasmo come over and gently kiss her cheek.

"Let me clean this wound; you're hurt," he soothed, now feeling the cut on her face.

"O-Ow…," she said, now scared as a flash of lightning came past the window. She jumped, but Phantasmo wrapped around her.

"Shhhh, shhhh…it's alright," he soothed, now kissing her head as Melodica got the cleaning supplies. Soon, they began cleaning the wounds and Tyina's face was bandaged up. But before she could get up, she giggled as the two adults tickled her waist and sides with their tentacles and bandages.

"Heeheeheeheehee, stahahahahahahahap!" She laughed.

"Not until you feel better," Melodica smiled, now teasing her. But she jumped a bit too as an even stronger flash of lightning came past the window. Tyina screamed, but both adults quickly wrapped their arms around her and placed a blanket on her.

"We are here…shhhh, shhhhh," Melodica soothed.

"Nothing will happen while we are here…," Phantasmo added, now nuzzling her.

"P-Promise?" She asked.

"I promise…," he said gently.

Tyina nodded and hugged them gently back as they kept cuddling her and comforting her as the storm continued to rage on.

* * *

_In the other room…_

Cassie was being cornered by Vampiro, Vamps, and Whampire. All three had devious looks.

"Now come now…we don't have mind control now…," Whampire smiled.

"We just want to make sure you are alright," Vamps said.

"B-But Vampiro cleaned my face already," Cassie said, now feeling where the Vladat King took care of her.

"We know that, but we want you to stay the night," Vamps added.

"We know you are afraid of storms," Whampire smirked, now nuzzling her cheek and Vamps nuzzled the other side.

Cassie was about to talk, but began giggling as Vampiro and his sons began tickling her stomach, neck, and sides.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed.

"Oh no you don't; you're going to remain calm and drink some cider and relax," Vampiro smiled, now stopping after a few minutes and his sons as well. Once Cassie sat up, Vamps handed her some warm cider. As she drank it, she suddenly felt more relaxed and sleepy.

"Sleepy?" Vamps smiled, now kissing one side of her face.

"Get some rest," Whampire grinned, now kissing the other side. She smiled and nodded, now hugging them too. After a few moments, they flew to the ceiling and hung upside down. Cassie was about to ask where she was going to sleep since they wanted her to stay, but she then squeaked as an arm came around her waist.

"You are sleeping down here with me, Cassie," Vampiro smiled, now hugging her tightly to him.

"I-I…," she paused, now blushing hard.

"Cassie, now come on; don't you want to spend time with your great-uncle?" Vampiro smirked, now tickling her sides. Cassie giggled and tried to push on her great-uncle's chest, but he had her pinned. After a few seconds, Cassie laughed hard and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Yes, I do. Thanks for coming for me. I love you, Uncle Vampiro," she said gently. He then nuzzled into her neck and kissed her cheek.

"And I love you too," he whispered in her ear, now seeing her fall asleep in his arms. The brothers only smiled down at her.

"She is so adorable," Vamps grinned.

"And she always knows we will care for her," Whampire said.

"And we will always protect her. Say, my sons…has Splix met the other aliens? Like Humungousaur or the others?" He asked.

"Not that I know of," Whampire smirked.

"I am sure he will soon though," Vamps laughed, now making them chuckle. Life was never dull for them or anyone at the Grant Mansion.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Hope you all enjoyed it! I am feeling in a fluffy mood! :)**

**To guestsurprise: Me too! :) Love this story! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
